The Scientist
by arianawh0a
Summary: Ese día estaba destinado a ser un fracaso. Se conmemoraba un año de la muerte de su padre. Por lo tanto, sus amigos decidieron hacer todo lo posible para que el pequeño Shippo pudiera pasar ese dia en paz, cantandole una canción. "Nobody said it was easy."


**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi; La canción 'The Scientist' no me pertenece, es propiedad de Coldplay.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Me gustaría mucho que lo lean con la música de fondo, como siempre!

* * *

Un pequeño kitsune se encontraba en la orilla del río. Se sentía bastante agobiado por la tristeza, ese día estaba destinado a ser un fracaso. En ese día se conmemoraba la muerte de su padre.

Recordó el momento en el que vio la piel de su padre sujeta a la cintura de ese asqueroso monstruo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se tornaran cristalinos. Su padre era un buen hombre, iba a entrenarlo para ser un gran demonio zorro algún día, pero _ellos_ tenían que entrometerse e impedírselo tan solo por un miserable fragmento.

Sintió impotencia, no estuvo ahí cuando su progenitor estaba a punto de morir y tampoco estuvo en el momento en el que los hermanos relámpago atacaron en su casa.

Era pequeño pero tenia bastante rencor en su interior. No había imaginado ni en sus sueños mas locos que su padre desaparecería del mundo de un día para otro mientras el juntaba algunas avellanas para compartir con el.

Varias lagrimas bajaron sobre sus mejillas y llegaron hasta el borde de su rostro en donde las pequeñas gotas caían hasta su pequeña camisa. Nunca podría olvidar el momento en el que su papa los protegió con su fuego mágico y estuvo con ellos, salvandolos a el y a Kagome hasta el ultimo instante.

En este momento parecía que nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Esa mañana InuYasha lo había golpeado por un pequeño comentario referido a su inmadurez por no poder decidirse por cierta azabache y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, pero el no lloro. Solamente bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando por el bosque hasta llegar al dichoso río en donde se encontraba ahora.

Kagome había estado llamándolo hace bastante rato pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que algo realmente andaba mal dentro de el y decidió dejarle un poco de espacio para el mismo.

Dentro de la cabaña — que estaba alejada de aquel río — se encontraba una joven sacerdotisa, una exterminadora y un medio demonio hablando demasiado serio sobre el pequeño demonio zorrito.

Los tres estaban esperando urgentemente al monje para que los cuatro pudieran encontrar una respuesta ante la pequeña depresión que estaba sufriendo el menor del grupo. En ese momento Miroku entro sin modestia a la cabaña y se sentó ante sus compañeros para empezar a discutir algo verdaderamente difícil y que afectaba mucho al pequeño.

— Hoy, hace un año murió el padre de Shippo — dijo con el ceño fruncido en señal de tristeza y comprensión.

Aquello les cayo como un balde de agua helada. Era cierto, ya había pasado un año de que InuYasha y Kagome lo encontraron, tratando de robarles los pequeños pedazos de la perla para poder vengar a su padre.

Kagome se sintió terriblemente mal. Con la cabeza agachada salio de la cabaña dispuesta a pensar en una solución para que el pequeño no se sintiera triste. Ellos sabían que el padre de Shippo los había cuidado del dúo que trataba de juntar la perla y usarla para destruir cualquier cosa por diversión. La azabache sentía mucho respeto hacia el, ya que los había protegido hasta que la batalla termino y estaría eternamente agradecida.

Volvió a entrar a la cabaña decidida y en busca de la ayuda de sus amigos, los cuales estaban dispuestos a ayudarla para que el kitsune pudiera pasar este día en paz y recordando lo mejor y no lo peor de el.

— Bien muchachos... esto es lo que haremos — dijo mientras los juntaba y hablaban en susurro.

El grupo se sorprendió ante la idea de Kagome, nunca se les abría ocurrido hacer eso para ayudar a un niño, pero harían cualquier cosa para que su 'hijo adoptivo' pudiera volver a sonreír.

InuYasha ni siquiera se había quejado ante la idea de Kagome. Había accedido — aunque no muy seguro — y partió para hacer la tarea que la chica de mirada achocolatada le pedía.

Habían pasado ya dos horas e InuYasha ya habia llegado con todo y _todos _por los que ella había rogado, para empezar a prepararse.

La muchacha luego de otra hora pudo asentir y decir un ligero "_Andando muchachos_". Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hasta el río en el cual se encontraba el pequeño niño.

* * *

El joven zorro había sentido algunas pisadas a su al rededor, pero no le dio importancia. Estaba demasiado triste como para defenderse de algún _youkai_ y bastante deprimido como para pararse y salir del bosque.

Sus lagrimas habían parado hace algunos minutos pero no podía evitar sentirse fatal a la hora de recordar que ya no tenia a su padre para entrenarlo y que le de el cariño que antes le profesaba cuando estaba vivo.

Sintió varias pisadas detrás suyo. Se dio cuenta que eran mas de dos personas y en ese momento sintió el sonido de un instrumento llenar el lugar de esas preciosas notas.

Aun con lagrimas secas en sus mejillas y nuevas gotas amenazando salir de sus ojos se volteo y vio a sus cuatro compañeros parados detrás de el, formando un abierto medio circulo y unos dos metros alejados el uno del otro.

Ni Miroku, ni Sango, ni InuYasha y tampoco Kagome pensaron que alguna vez iban a hacer esto pero la situación lo requería.

Se sorprendió abriendo sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas cuando escucho al monje abrir su boca y cantar...

_Come up to meet you,_  
_Tell you I'm sorry,_  
_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you,_  
_Tell you I need you,_  
_Tell you I set you apart._

Había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que decía su maduro pero igual joven amigo y sintió que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Pero volvió a recuperar la cordura... que luego perdería cuando escucho por primera vez cantar al hanyou... y no pudo negar que tenia una profunda pero hermosa voz.

_Tell me your secrets,_  
_And ask me your questions,_  
_Oh, let's go back to the start._

_Runnin' in circles,_  
_Comin' up tails,_  
_Heads on the science apart._

El medio-demonio metió sus manos en las mangas de su traje y miro a Sango al igual que Miroku. Ambos satisfechos sonrieron de lado por lo que se animaron a hacer..

Sintió sus pequeñas piernas de zorro debilitarse y cayo sentado, mirando incrédulo a las personas que lo rodeaban y una mirada que le profesaba amor y seguridad para el resto de su vida. Fue ese el momento de Sango, escucho su delicada voz por primera vez y dio una pequeña media sonrisa cuando escucho lo que le cantaba...

_Nobody said it was easy,_  
_It's such a shame for us to part._  
_Nobody said it was easy,_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard._  
_Oh, Take me back to the start._

Con su pequeña mano tallaba su ojo derecho mientras las lagrimas salían del ojo izquierdo... ahora por la emoción. Al igual como lo que paso con su padre no pensó jamas, ni en sus sueños mas locos que ellos estarían para el en ese momento cantándole palabras de aliento.

Abrió sorprendente su boca formando una 'O' cuando vio que nada mas ni nada menos, que Akitoki Houjo salia de los arbustos y se unía, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva... después de todo, el era su 'sirviente'. Y lo escucho cantarle...

_I was just guessing,_  
_The numbers and figures,_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart._

Vio como algo subía a su hombro y sintió a la pequeña pulga darle una pequeña y cariñosa picadura en su cuello, para saltar al hombro de su amo y unirse.

_Questions of science,_  
_Science and progress,_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

Se sentía maravillado, sus amigos estaban ahí en un momento sumamente doloroso, dándole palabras de aliento para que se recupere. Cuando la pulga Myoga dejo de cantar sintió dos voces que salían de entre dos arboles y se sorprendió al ver a Kouga y a Ayame, ambos de las manos tomadas, mirándolo y sonrientes dedicándole una tierna melodía.

_Tell me you love me,_  
_Come back and haunt me,_  
_Oh, when I rush to the start._

En ese momento sonrió mirando a su madre adoptiva, se sorprendió de que ella no le hubiera cantado y pensó que ella no lo haría. Que equivocado estaba. Cuando pensó que la canción estaba por terminar, su mama del corazón se acerco a el, abandonando a tres pasos el semi-circulo que ahora estaba formado por siete personas, pero claro... cierto peli-plateado se sumo a ella y ambos entrelazaron sus manos.

Ella en la izquierda, el en la derecha, juntaron sus respectivas manos que estaban lado a lado y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo lindo que cantaban juntos...

_Runnin' in circles,_  
_Chasin' tails,_  
_Comin' back as we are._

Ambos le cantaban juntos; InuYasha y Kagome. Pero ella sintió estremecerse cuando el pequeño había empezado a soltar mas lagrimas mas potentes esta vez. Los dos se acercaron a el y Kagome le tendió su mano izquierda, InuYasha le dio la derecha, invitándolo a un abrazo 'familiar'.

Shippo sintió que se iba a deshacer. Ambos le tendían la mano, parecían en verdad esposos, invitando a su hijo a jugar, mientras parecía que el solamente se había raspado la rodilla y esperaba a que sus dos padres lo curaran juntos. Kagome sintió estremecerse cuando el pequeño había empezado a soltar mas lagrimas de lo que ya había echo y ambos lo tomaron por los brazos y juntos, rodeados de sus amigos siguieron cantando para el.

_Nobody said it was easy,_  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part._  
_Nobody said it was easy,_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard._

_I'm goin' back to the start_.

Kagome dijo la ultima linea bastante afinada y dispuesta a cantar lo mejor que podía por su bebe.

El pequeño lloro entre el hombro derecho de su madre y el izquierdo de su padre. Lo mas extraño para los que formaban la ronda era que ambos padres adoptivos habian empezado a soltar lagrimas. ¡Hasta el mismo InuYasha!

Los dos lo abrazaron y se cerraron entre ellos, dejando a Shippo entre ellos y sus brazos, protegiéndolo y haciéndole saber que ya no estaba solo.

La canción estaba por terminar... el piano ya empezaba a parar y la pareja dejo de sostener al kitsune tan fuertemente, para elevarlo en sus brazos y cuando levanto la vista, vio que todos le dijeron lo mismo.

_"Nobody said it was easy."_

Dijeron todos y el pequeño Shippo solo atino a dejar una sonrisa para todos y cada uno de ellos que se habían preocupado por el.

Bajo su rostro hasta sus padres 'del corazón' y los miro con toda la ternura que tenia para darles.

— Gracias mama — deposito un beso en la mejilla izquierda de la azabache y miro al peli-plateado — Gracias papa — le dijo y se aferro fuertemente a su traje rojo.

El hanyou sonrojado solo pudo abrazarlo poniendo su palma derecha sobre su espalda y unió a Kagome con su brazo izquierdo hasta el abrazo.

Si bien el no tendría de vuelta a su padre, pero había conseguido una familia y amigos que siempre estarían para el.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: **H**ellou! Antes de que me maten por no subir el capitulo de enfoque les quería comentar que yo soy una gran fanatica de Glee. Bueno, cuando me entere de la muerte de Cory (R.I.P) se me vino a la mente esta hermosa canción y la sensación de ver a mis personajes favoritos cantársela a Shippo y aprovechando quería que todos los personajes se conecten a través de una canción y se unieran. De verdad no se que me paso por la cabeza para usar esta cancion en este one-shot pero bueno, ojala lo puedan disfrutar leer tanto como yo escribirlo. Si, sin música en un fic no vivo, se abran dado cuenta! Jajaja bueno, por favor díganme si les gusto o no, soy nueva en esta categoría todavía!

**POR FAVOR: DEJENME UN REVIEW 3**

Gracias por leer y besos! ^-^


End file.
